


Bedside Confessions

by Cosmic_Bug



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Bug/pseuds/Cosmic_Bug
Summary: "I need your help to stop Cali. And because you're my best friend. And because I think I'm in love with you and that scares the crap out of me."
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Bedside Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Okay so I was encouraged to write something by theliesmithsdsughter and the fact that she liked the other thing I wrote gave me the confidence to finish this little thing I had in my drafts and post it. If you haven't read her stuff you should, she's a wonderful writer! I hope you like this! I've never written a reader fic before so hopefully I did a good job! 
> 
> Also I don't speak Spanish and I'm too nervous to attempt it, so pretend that anything that should be in Spanish is in Spanish, like when reader is talking to the other officers

You're already running when you hear the gun go off. You and Javier had been chasing one of Escobar's guys and you had split up to cut him off. Apparently things were not going to plan.  
You run faster and come out of an alley just as the suspect passes you, and you manage to stop him just in time. As you're putting handcuffs on him and handing him off to Carillo you remember the sound of the gunshot and look around for Javier and you don't see him. But you do see some of Carillo's men huddled around someone lying on the ground.  
"Fuck," you breathe and then you're running again to kneel next to Javier.  
There's a lot of blood. Your hands are covered in it as you try to stop the bleeding coming from his abdomen. He's groaning in pain but all you can think about is how much blood he's losing.  
"Hey! Where are the medics?!" you yell at the closest officer.  
"They're still 10 minutes out." he says, a little startled.  
"Fuck!" you curse again. "Javi I'm so sorry, this is gonna hurt but we have to move you, I have to get you to the hospital."  
He doesn't answer and you yell at the same officer to help you get Javi to your car so you can drive him to the hospital. 

—-------—------—------—------—------—------—

You waited impatiently for the doctor to come out and tell you that Javier was out of surgery and the moment you were given the all clear you went to his room and held his hand gently, sitting next to his bed.  
He was pale, he had lost a lot of blood, but the doctors said he would pull through.  
"You look like shit" you whispered to Javi's silent form. "Why did we split up? Everyone knows bad shit happens when you split up."  
He's still asleep so he doesn't answer you, but you hold his hand a little tighter.  
You sit with him for hours, waiting for him to wake up.The doctors and nurses checking in occasionally don't ask any questions, assuming you must be his girlfriend or his wife. You let them think that if it means they won't make you leave.  
You start talking to him too. Anything to keep yourself from thinking about how close he came to dying.  
"Steve never would have let this happen," you mumble quietly. "He was probably a better partner. I'm sorry Javi… I'm so sorry."  
You squeeze his hand gently and let a couple tears fall. You and Javier had butted heads at first. You were both too stubborn for your own good and you argued a lot. But then you went to his apartment with some beer and a pizza, a peace offering, after Steve yelled at the two of you for spending more time fighting than trying to catch Escobar. You started to become friends after that. Going to each other's apartments for beer and bad TV. It was good, it was fun. Until you started falling for him. You knew you shouldn't, but there was something about him. His determination, his passion, and maybe you melted a little every time he smiled at you. But Javier wasn't the relationship kind of guy. And your heart broke a little bit when you heard him through the walls of the apartment with a different woman every other night. But you would rather have him this way than lose him completely.  
"You can't die on me Javier Peña, got it? Who else is gonna help me stop these assholes? The new guys sure can't. And Steve has Connie and Olivia to worry about, he's not coming back. So I need you to be okay. Because I need your help to stop Cali. And because you're my best friend. And because I think I'm in love with you and that scares the crap out of me."  
You weren't watching him when you said it, he was still asleep, he wouldn't hear you. But then you looked at his face again and his eyes were wide open. Definitely not asleep. Shit.  
"You're in love with me?" he asks quietly.  
"You weren't supposed to hear that. You were supposed to be asleep. Just forget I said any-"  
"I love you too." he says, cutting you off.  
You stare at him in shock. Did Javier Peña really just tell you that he loved you? There was no way.  
"I should have told you a long time ago, but I was afraid I guess. I know I'm not," he hesitates and sighs quietly. "I'm not exactly the guy you want to bring home to your parents and this job can be hard for relationships, but I love you. And it scares the crap out of me too."  
You stare a little longer then smile at him and laugh a little.  
"What a pair, huh? We're both too afraid to even admit we care about each other until one of us gets shot."  
Javi smiles and you melt. "Well we admitted it now, that's what matters."  
"You're right. The nurse said you were probably going to make it last time she was in here. They were just waiting for you to wake up. I'll go get her." you stand up to go find the nurse and Javi squeezes your hand.  
"Promise you'll come right back? And that you won't leave?" he asks, uncharacteristically vulnerable.  
"I promise." you say with a smile and a kiss to his cheek.


End file.
